Sasukefobia
by Yuna Force Wars
Summary: xD para los anti-sasukistas xDDD i si te cae bien sasuke - no leas xDDu
1. Default Chapter

Sasukefobia 

Por Yuna Force Wars

Bueno, era de mañana, la luz entraba por las ventanas, y Sakura recién despertaba, y se tapaba con una de las almohadas

-No quiero levantarme- Decía mientras se escondía entre las sabanas

Pero el sol, que no era muy buen amigo de Sakura xD tiraba más rallos de sol...

-Hmmm...? Sniff sniff Huele a quemado- Dice Sakura mientras ke levanta las sabanas

Pero al levantar las sabanas... Nota que el sol, su NO gran amigo, le había quemado las sabanas con sus rallos

-KYAA!!! O.O TxT nooooo...!!!!

De golpe entra Naruto, quería saber que le pasaba a su amiga

-Dios mío... o.ó que es estoo???- Mira que las sabanas están quemadas

-No no, no es lo que tu crees xDU!!

-No seas mentirosaa ¬¬

-Noo!!! oxo como krees??

-Con la mente no? O.o

Pero mientras que discutían entro Sasuke, y abrazo a Naruto por la espalda

-Hola Narutooo- Decia Sasuke con voz de adormilado

-u.ú no me abraces así Sasuke-chan...- Decia Naruto

-KYA!!!!!! O,ó!!!!!!!! ALEJEN A ESE FEO TONTO MARRANO DE AQUÍ!!!- Decía Sakura aterrada apuntando a Sasuke

-o.oU dios mío... Sakura!! Sasuke no hace nada malo!!- Decía Naruto tratando de calmar a Sakura

-Sii, como crees que haré algo malo??- Decía Sasuke sentándose en una silla por ahí, mientras que cruzaba sus piernas al estilo mujer xD sii esos como se sientan las mujeres o.o

-;x;!!! NOO!!- Decia Sakura mientras que se le aferraba al pie de Naruto- Aléjalo de mi!!! TÚ sabes que soy Sasukefobica ;x;

Sakura comenzó a hacer sus plegarias de todos los días, mientras que insultaba sin compasión al puñalon de Sasuke

-Sakura! No te preocupes, ademas miralo!- Decia Naruto apuntando a Sasuke

-Mirale esos ojos!!! Son de asesinos- Decia Sakura escondiéndose detrás de Naruto

-No pasa de una pequeña violación xDDD- Decia Naruto riéndose

-TxT... pequeña pero salvaje- Decia Sakura, como si Sasuke anteriormente la hubiera violado

-No te dolera muchooo xDDD sera rapido!!- Decia Naruto mientras que se meaba de risa

Esas palabras le sonaron sospechosas a Sakura

-Y como sabes?? Te a violado??- Decia Sakura aterrada al solo pensarlo

-NO!! XD- Decia Naruto riéndose sin parar

-no dejes que me violee ;x;- Decia Sakura aferrándose a Naruto

Sasuke la miraba con cara penetrante

-Lo intentare xD- Decia Naruto riéndose a carcajadas

-Omg! TxT- Decia Sakura mientras que sacaba una escoba y golpeaba a Sasuke- Feo!! Ò.o Alejate!!!!

Sasuke le da un beso a Sakura

-Creo que ya se llevan bieen xD- Decia Naruto al ver que Sasuke besaba a Sakura- Los dejare a solas

-KYA!!! Xx NOOOOOOOO!!!!- Decia Sakura sufriendo

-Que no deje la luz encendida? (: ok- Dice Naruto largándose y apagando la luz

--

Yuna: xDD ke pasara? - nadie lo sabe xDD - espero que dejen REVIEWS o.ó xD - xD y los querre más y habra mas historia

Este fic se lo estoy dedicando a Yuna Aoki - mi sis!! xD solo esperen al segundo cap


	2. Sasuke pervertido

Sasuke.... pervertido xD 

Por Yuna Force Wars

Advertencia: xD creo que aquí habrá algo 'fuerte' o.ó xD así que si aman mucho a Sasuke, no lean o.o

Recordando: -KYA!!! Xx NOOOOOOOO!!!!- Decia Sakura sufriendo

-Que no deje la luz encendida? (: ok- Dice Naruto largándose y apagando la luz

--

-;x; noooo- Decia Sakura yéndose a un rincón, y se mece de adelante para atrás

-o-o....- Sasuke se va sin decirle nada

-TxT Sasuke! Si vienes estoy preparada o.ó, tengo un arma y se como usarla, ven aquí y viólame- Decia Sakura sacando un tenedor

Y pues xD regresa Sasuke, con ropa muy ajustada o.o

-O.ó shit... porque tuve que hablar?- Decia Sakura apuntando a Sasuke con su tenedor

Sakura le tira el tenedor a Sasuke y se esconde detrás de su velador

-Vete Sasuke ;x; vete a violar a a a.... mmhhh... Naruto!! O.ó

Sasuke se desviste lentamente, esquivando el tenedor

-T-T Sasuke pervertido! Estoy muy pequeña para ser violada- Corre hacia Sasuke y le pega entre piernas- A la próxima te dejo sin día del padre o.ó y no podrás violar a otras niñas con mi mismo trauma!! ;x;

-No me temas x3- Dice Sasuke acercándose a Sakura

-uuuuh o,o creo que se llevan de maravilla!- Dice Naruto entrando

-Kya!! X.x Narutoo!! Por fin llegaste!!!- Dice Sakura tirandose hacia Naruto y se le aferra a la cabeza- Sasuke me quiere violaar ;x;

Naruto ve a Sasuke en un riconcito, vestido y con una aureola en su cabeza

-o.oUu.... Si claro- Dice Naruto viendo a Sakura

-TOT Sasuke mentiroso!! Tu me quieres violar TxT...

-Tienen diferencias que arreglar voy a escuchar merol (metal) por ahí a todo volumen o.o- Dice Naruto alejándose de apoco

- x.x fuck… no!!- Sakura amarra a Naruto a un poste (de donde salio?? XD no pregunten)

-y ahora que? X-x

-Tu te quedas aquí o.ó o sino Sasuke me violara o nos violara

-Sasuke es inofensivo o.o

-Claro :D como crees???- Dice Sasuke más angelical que nunca

-Ok... ;x; pero si algo pasa?

-Mmmmh.... cooperas?? XD

-Si me viola y me quedo más traumada es tu culpa ¬¬ tu me pagas el psicólogo- Dice Sakura amenazando a Naruto con el tenedor

-Sasuke violara a Sakura o.oUu??- Dice Naruto viendo a Sasuke

-No x3 como crees??- Dice Sasuke

-o.ó MIENTE!!!!- Dice Sakura

Sasuke se mete una mano al pantalón y se agarra o.oUu eso

-Vez?? Es inofensivo o.o- Dice Naruto sin ver a Sasuke

-Pero míralo!!! T-T- Dice Sakura apuntando a Sasuke

Naruto voltea a ver a Sasuke y Sasuke rápidamente se saca la mano del pantalón

-o.oUu

-Lo viste? Lo viste!?! LO VISTE!!?!?!?!- Dice Sakura agitando a Naruto

-o,oUu pues ahí esta sin hacer nada, inofensivo

-T-T no es inofensivo... o.ó tu mismo dijiste que violaba!

-Es cierto xD pero hizo borrón y cuenta nueva, me lo dijo o.o lo violaron de niño, al pobre

Sakura mira a todos los lados

-ok T-T....- Primero se va a un rincon y comienza a dar plegarias- Dios… que hice para merecer esto ??

Luego de unos cuentos minutos Sakura se levanta y va donde Naruto

-Antes que te vallas, tráeme un cuchillo - Dice Sakura

-Bueno xDD- Le da un cuchillo de utilería, esos de plástico- Ten o.o, ahí vengo

Dice Naruto largándose

-Ok, pero si me escuchas gritar vienes o.ó

-Vaaa....- Y desaparece Naruto

-... Bueno Sasuke, que harás? Ò.o- Dice Sakura apuntándolo con un cuchillo

-xDD o.ó crees que con eso me vencerás?? XD- Agarra el cuchillo y le desgarra la ropa a Sakura

-nooo!!!! T-T

--

Bueno, les dejo hasta akí xD la imaginación se me volo o.o y pues xDD haber, gracias por todos los Reviews, creo que el próximo capitulo habrá algo de escena yaoi xD, haber respondiendo al review de Deraka xD pss, ok o.o me integro al grupo WHAS D

Dedicado ya como antes lo había dicho a Yuna Aoki

Porque nosotras somos "Las Yunas que desayunan" xDDDDD jajajajaja


End file.
